Jade with Tots
Jade with Tots are video segments on TheSlap.com where Jade interviews preschoolers that go to a preschool that is next to Hollywood Arts. The series consisted of 3 videos, and there will most likely not be anymore, because in the last video, Beck came in and told her she can't make them anymore because she's being too hard on the kids. It's unlikely since they broke up in this episode. Jade with Tots 1 She interviewed two pre-school kids. *Her interviewers were a boy named Quinn and an unnamed girl. *Her second interviewer thought she was scary. Interviewing Quinn *When Jade asks Quinn what he wants to be when he grows up, Quinn says that wants to be a diver who goes underwater and sees sea creatures, but due to his high pitched voice and poor enunciation Jade tells him she doesn't have any idea what he just said. *When Jade asks Quinn how much money he has, he says 4. After Jade questions him, he explains that 4 means $4. So Jade promises him if he did a good job with the interview, she'll give him $10. *When Jade asks Quinn what he wants, he says he wants a Batman game. *Jade told him what she wants—to be a professional actor. *When Jade says only 1 in 90,000 actually make it as a professional actor which makes her dreams worth a big fat pile of garbage, Quinn says he wants his mom. Interviewing a Girl *Jade asks if she is ready and she quietly responds "Sure." Jade replies in a kind voice, "Gotta speak up, sweetheart." *When Jade asked her why she doesn't have a friend that she can really count on, the girl says some people may not like her. *When Jade asked her why wouldn't people like her (Jade), the girl says she's scary. Jade with Tots 2 *She interviews one child, a girl named Clarissa. *She nicknames the girl Scooter. *Jade heard that Clarissa was an artist, so she asks her to show her some artwork. *The first drawing was of a camel, and Jade doesn't understand what it is. *The second drawing was of Clarissa's dad. Jade immediately begins talking about her dad. She says, **Jade: "My daddy hates everything I stand for. He just wants to hang out with his new wife and her yappy little dog. And he's never kept one promise. Ever." *The final picture is a tree, some birds, flowers, and sunshine. *Jade looks at the picture and then quickly goes on to talk about how her dad made her breakfast one time in her whole life, and she threw up all morning. *She finishes the video by telling her she should buy the URL "Scootersterribleartwork.com." because it would be good place to showcase her artwork. Trivia The URL http://scootersterribleartwork.com will actually redirect you to TheSlap.com. Jade With Tots (and Beck) *Jade starts the interview asking a little girl named Hannah and asks her what she likes. She says she likes candy, and Jade replies that candy rots your teeth. She then says she likes TV, and Jade says kids watch too much TV, become illiterate, get fat, and get diabetes. *The girl tells her she's weird. Jade gets offended, so she brings in a little boy. He says he likes swimming in the ocean and she replies that oceans are filled with industrial toxic waste and even the "really clean oceans" are filled with fish poop. *Beck interrupts and tells her that it's not right for her to do this. He says calmly that she can't be so hard on little kids, even though she claims she's not doing anything wrong. *Jade gets angry at him for interrupting and asks who she's supposed to interview now. *She starts to interview Beck and asks him what he likes. Calmly, he says "Like, or love?" Jade shrugs nonchalantly, and says, "Love." *He smiles at her and says in a flirty voice "You." *She runs over to him, climbs into his lap, and they start kissing. *She turns the camera off just after they start kissing. *This will most likely be the last Jade with Tots video, because Beck told her she can't do them anymore, although this might change due to their breakup in The Worst Couple. Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Websites